


Messages From Mom

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda's sends messages to Spock while Spock is trying to contact Sarek.  Partner story to "Messages".</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages From Mom

Title: Messages from Mom  
Author: Ster Julie  
Codes: TOS; Amanda, Spock  
Rating: PG  
Part 1 of 1-No, really

Summary: Amanda's sends messages to Spock while Spock is trying to contact Sarek. Partner story to "Messages"

\--ooOoo--

1\. Hello, Son. How are you doing? I know I said that I'd call you at the end of the week, but your father surprised me with a little vacation to an out-of-the-way place. We leave tomorrow. You know, he resigned from the diplomatic services, which means that I don't have access to all that fancy subspace equipment he used to keep in his study. So this message will have to go the slow route, like the Pony Express of the Ancient West. I don't know why Sarek up and quit. He just came home in the middle of the day last month and announced it. There was no incident that I know of, no trouble with any of his missions. I know he had some projects ongoing, but he has handed everything over to his staff. I don't even know if a replacement has been named yet. Oh, it's not like I mind him being home now. It just seems so abrupt. He assures me that there is no reason to worry – but that doesn't stop me. Well, I will close for now. Please let me know if there is anything you need. I love you very much, Spock.

2\. I am using the hotel's comm. for this call, so I can't be long. This planet is so beautiful! The whole place reminds me of Fiji. It's so beautiful and restful here, and your father is doting on me like he did when we were first married. It's like a second honeymoon. I hope you two will someday solve your differences. I miss being a family.

3\. Spock, this is not like you. I have sent two messages and you haven't even let me know that you received them. Is something wrong? Are you so very busy that you can't ease your old mother's worries? Or are you sick? Injured? Starfleet would contact us if there was something seriously wrong, right? Please let me know that you are okay.

4\. Now I am very worried. When I spoke to your communications officer, she told me that you are taking some personal time and are not accepting calls. Even from me, Spock? What's wrong, Baby? Your father and I will be home soon. I hope to find an explanation waiting for us when we get there.

5\. Why that little bitch! I told your father not to marry you off to that girl! How dare she do that to you, to your friend! Sarek had to drag me back into the house after he told me because I was ready to march over to T'Pring and slap her impertinent little face from here to T'Kuht! Are you all right now? I can't imagine what you went through, what you are continuing to go through. Is your… situation under control? Do you need us to make any arrangements for you here? I can't imagine that you would want us to find you another bride. Ooh! That woman has made me so angry! I just want to crawl through subspace and hold you, to make everything better for you. I know – the height of illogic. Just know that your mother loves you very much, logic be damned, and Vulcan tradition be doubly damned! I would do anything for you, Baby. You know that. Tell me what you need, and I'll try t make it happen for you. Take care. I hope to see you soon. I'm sure you don't want to step foot on Vulcan for a while after what happened. I'm just sorry that we were not at home or near any subspace comm. system when you needed us most. Take care, my darling boy. Mama loves you.

-END-


End file.
